


One Large Slice, Please

by Angelwithbrokenwings, dusty_violet



Series: Destiel Hospital Coffee Shop AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Barista Dean Winchester, Blood, Dean is Accident Prone, Doctor Castiel, First Aid, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Knife Wound, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusty_violet/pseuds/dusty_violet
Summary: Dean,  the barista at the hospital's coffee shop, just wanted to do something nice for Doctor Cas after his long shift.





	

The morning after the burn incident, Cas walked over to Marshall’s, where he saw Dean smiling and laughing with an older gentleman.  

“Dean Winchester, do you know how many of these things you have piling up now?” the older man grunted.  

“I don’t like to dwell on my past mistakes, Bobby,” Dean replied with a cheeky grin.  

“You’re goin’ to be the death of me, boy. Fill it out and return it to me.” 

Cas walked past the man who had just been speaking to Dean. He recognized him as the safety coordinator who gave him one of the tours he had upon his successful application to work at the hospital. “What’s that?” Cas asked as Dean studied the form in front of him.  

“Incident report form - I have to do one every time something goes wrong. It’s boring, but it keeps the old man happy and off my back.” Dean smiled, moving the form under the table.  “So what can I get for you, doc?”  

Cas and Dean fell into a regular routine. Every morning before Cas’ shift started, he would visit Dean and grab a coffee, sharing a few jokes before moving to the ER.   Today, there had been an accident, causing the ER to be full to the brim and Cas to be working for 24 hours. He had only had an hour’s sleep before he had to be on shift again, so he wandered over to the green eyed barista. Cas felt better as soon as he saw Dean smile.  

“You been here since yesterday, doc?” Dean asked. Cas admired the caring tone in his voice.  

“Yeah, big accident came through right when I was about to leave and now it’s time for another shift,” Cas said, trying to stifle a yawn.  

“Well, one black coffee coming up and how about a slice of my famous honey and walnut cake, baked fresh this morning?” Dean turned around to get started on the doctor’s drink.  

“That sounds amazing,” Cas sighed. 

The two fell into an easy conversation of what Cas had been up to and how bad the accident was. Dean spoke about a documentary he watched the previous night that Cas was interested in checking out when he had a day off.  

Dean set the coffee down in front of Cas, which he grabbed and gulped immediately, not even caring about the burning temperature, only wanting the caffeine. Dean chuckled and went to grab a knife and plate for the doctor’s ‘breakfast’. Dean began to talk again, then immediately stopped what he was doing and looked down at the cake. 

“What is it, Dean?” the doctor asked, clearly confused about what must be so interesting about this cake. 

Dean looked up slowly, raising his hand and showing Cas the clean slice through his finger, which was now oozing with blood. “Ouch…” Dean said. 

Cas was surprised at the calmness in his voice, but knew it was probably down to the shock and that Dean would in fact be in pain very soon. “Damn it!” he exclaimed - and just like that, the tiredness he felt only a moment ago was replaced by adrenaline. He moved behind the counter, grabbing a pair of the food preparation gloves and a clean rag off the side and wrapping it around Dean’s finger. He applied pressure and raised it above the barista’s head.  

Dean gave him a look. “You showing off to your interns again?”  

Cas gave an indignant sigh and turned to Dean. “No, you’re bleeding out so I need to apply pressure to the wound.  Holding it above heart level will decrease the blood flow, meaning you won’t lose as much.”

Dean nodded. “Oh, sorry." He looked up at the rag which was now also a sickly shade of red.  “It’s not that bad, is it? You know fingers just have a lot of tiny veins, so it makes it look like it’s bleeding more, right?”  

“Yeah, something like that. I won’t know until I take a proper look at it, though. You know the drill - follow me, you klutz!” Cas began to walk away, causing Dean to be pulled with him. He just had enough time to put the ‘back in 10 minutes’ sign over the counter before he had no choice but to follow. 

Cas kept hold of Dean’s finger, shooing people out of the way until he made it to the ER. Once again he lead Dean to a bed and set him down. “Alright, I’ll save you the stares of ‘kindergarten.' This is too boring for them anyway; plus, if I let them suture you, you’d probably look like Frankenstein's monster. We need to do a few more skills labs on them!” 

“Well, next time I get hurt, I’ll be sure to do it a little more creatively,” Dean quipped.  

Cas immediately went into doctor mode, grabbing gloves, gauze, a suture kit, and antiseptic. He began to clean the wound, inspecting it to see if there was any damage that needed repairing. Luckily for Dean, all it needed was a few stitches. Cas left the cubicle momentarily to get the local anaesthetic to numb Dean’s hand before they began. “Alright, just a few little pinches and then you shouldn’t feel anything.” Cas noticed Dean’s paling face.  “What’s wrong?  You’re not scared of needles, are you?”  

Dean shook his head. “‘M fine, it’s a long story; I’ll just look away.” 

Cas began to talk about his hobbies to distract Dean. He talked about how he loved to knit, and how he had crocheted 20 blankets for the NICU last winter, and how he would one day like to keep bees. Dean was confused at first as to why Cas was telling him at a time like this, but was relieved when Cas told him the numbing agent had begun to work. He didn’t even feel a thing.  

‘Damn, he’s good,’ Dean thought to himself. He watched as his doctor got to work, concentrating on at the task at hand. Dean looked at the way his blue eyes shimmered and almost seemed to glow in the hospital lights. He studied the way Cas’ eyebrows would draw together as the needle pierced his skin, and how his eyes would follow the suturing material as he pulled it up to tie it. 

Before Dean knew it, Cas had finished and was wrapping a bandage around the barista’s finger. “There we go, all done!  hat’s three more stitches to add to the list, I’m afraid,” Cas announced, admiring his handiwork. 

Dean looked up at Cas. “Man, I’m sorry about the cake and your coffee! God, it must be freezing right now!” Dean began to babble. Cas cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Calm down, Dean, it’s fine; honestly, I don’t mind as long as you are okay.” 

Dean looked back at the doctor. “You sure? I mean, you’ve been awake however long and all you wanted was cake and I messed that up…” 

“Dean,” Cas interrupted, “It’s completely fine; you can make me another coffee, and I am sure I will have a chance to try that cake another time. Okay?” 

The barista nodded. “I’m still sorry, plus Bobby is going to have my ass for yet another accident!”

"Have you tried telling him it's not an accident?" There's no 'I Did It On Purpose' reporting form, is there?" the doctor quipped.

Dean could hardly contain a snort as he left the emergency room to return to work.


End file.
